It Always Rains On The Brooklyn Bridge
by C.M. Higgins
Summary: What must one girl do to escape her past? One-shot fic...


It Always Rains On The Brooklyn Bridge  
  
The wind was blowing and the rain was falling. Do we bargain for our lives?  
  
I looked out into the gloomy sky. Behind my back was laughter and merriment. The glow of the room was surrounding me. I spun around and stared at the food on the table, and the warmth my friends produced. You'd think I would be happy to live this dream. But I lived a life of betrayal and sorrow. My shadowy past hung as a curtain above my head.  
  
I looked back one last time at my friends, then turned away. I huddled close to my shawl as I opened the rotting wooden door, and let the cold wind suck me into its shadows. I did not know where I would go I had stumbled into this city, and I would easily stumble out of it. I did not once turn my back to see what lurked in the darkness. Tears misted my view, as I continued to walk alone.  
  
I reached the bridge that would lead me to my future. The wind still howled, but now it was accompanied by rain. I leaned against the bridge. I didn't want to leave this town. I had made friends here. What would it be like without friends? Then I remembered how almost everyone I had met had betrayed me. Dumb reasons really, but betrayal is what it says it is. Betrayal. There was only one person who truly loved me. He was the reason that I hesitated to leave.  
  
"Goin' somewheah?" I heard the all too familiar voice ask. I turned around to meet him. I could barely see in the rain now, but I knew that he already knew why I was here. "We's ain't good 'nough fer ya? We's neva was, was we? Look, we're sorry if we gotta be poifect fer ya. It ain't dat easy. So jus' leave why don't cha. It would be doin' me a favor."  
  
"I don't want cha ta be poifect. Ya don't understand! I can't stay heah, but it ain't you." He wouldn't listen. He gave me a scornful look, then walked away.  
  
The rain was slowing ever so slightly. But it was too late, he was gone. I hadn't noticed that I was crying, but I was. I didn't try to wipe away the tears, more followed. I was frozen in place. I wanted to run to him, to apologize for conversation we just had. But I didn't. I hated myself for letting the only person who cared about my walk away. Hated myself for ever thinking about leaving. But I had to. My life was a mess. I finally realized that no matter where I went, I would always carry the scars of New Jersey with me. I thought that everything would be different in New York. But it wasn't. I wasn't treated like I was in Jersey, I was treated better. But I had been betrayed again, and I had betrayed others. In one sense this was exactly like my old life, but in another sense, it was paradise.  
  
The rain had ceased, and everything had that 'after the storm smell.' That smell had always brought back happy memories; it still did. But now not the time to think of such things.  
  
I would've gone back, but after that conversation, I couldn't. He would think that I changed my mind, that I was only coming back because of what he had said. No. My mind was made up. I was going to leave, I had to now.  
  
I sobbed quietly. Life was cruel. I started to walk across the bridge that would take me away from everything I had ever known here. I stopped halfway, and looked back. I saw him come out from behind a food cart in the street. He had been watching me all along, waiting for me to come back. He must've realized that I wasn't coming back, for he gave me a hurt look, turned, and walked away. He didn't understand why I had to go, had to get away. Until he could understand, this bridge would separate us. He was my past now, and for all of eternity as far as I am concerned.  
  
~a/n~ well..I hope you all like it! I didn't want to say who the guy was, you can decided yourself! I LOVE the Brooklyn Bridge, so that's why that is the title! My friend, Vinnie Monfredo helped me come up with it! Reviews help, please tell me what you think! I put this in newsies because of the Brooklyn Bridge! Enjoy! 


End file.
